


Unexpected

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Pining, naked shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been content to watch her from afar, but is she?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 36
Kudos: 210





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curly_Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_Kay/gifts).



> A bit of bribery in the form of a drabble for the amazing Curly_Kay!! I’m so proud of you!!!
> 
> Thanks to TriDogMom for editing for me!!

Sitting at his desk in the Auror department, Draco could see her legs if he moved his desk chair all the way to the right side of his desk and scooted back four inches. Her cubicle was across the bullpen from his, next to the filing cabinets that had so many undetectable extension charms on them, they held files from when the Ministry first formed. 

It was thanks to her, and Potter really, that Draco had even been given a chance to join the Aurors in the first place. After the war ended, two-thirds of the Golden Trio testified not only on his behalf but for his mother, Narcissa, as well. Their testimony kept them both out of Azkaban, given only probation, house arrest for his mother, and return to Hogwarts for an 'eighth year' for himself. Granger had returned to the hallowed halls of the magical institution as well, embarking on her final year without her faithful side-kicks. Two months into the school year and they had been partnered in Arithmancy for a year long project.

Studying together turned to trips to Hogsmeade, lunches with her friends who all begrudgingly accepted their friendship after a raised eyebrow and a stern reprimand from her. Eventually, Draco joined Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom for a pint at the pub when the girls had disappeared to the bookshop. The Easter Hols was when he knew he wanted her. She was beautiful, her hair absolutely wild with magic depending on her mood, kind, wickedly funny, the most intelligent person he had ever met. Draco knew she wasn't with Weasley, not that he ever asked for the reason, just that they had decided to stay friends. She never went on dates with anyone even though she was asked every Hogsmeade weekend, preferring to spend the trips to the village with him and her friends.

Not asking her out at first was cowardice. Why would the heroine of the war, the Gryffindor princess ever agree to go out with him, the failed Death Eater and reformed blood prejudice? He knew she likely wouldn't care about those things but Draco was too much of a coward to find out and potentially lose the best friend he ever really had. Sure, he had Blaise and Theo but they had been friends since nappies, friends by default. If he asked her out and was rejected, he would lose not only her but all the new friends he had made  _ through _ her as well. 

After they finished Hogwarts, they joined the Auror Academy together, they fought for top spot the entire time; the competitiveness in both of them sometimes boiling over to where they had to be seperated. Draco usually gave in first, watching her hair spark with magic, her breasts heaving as she would lose her temper with him. He was never more thankful for the robes he wore than during those times. They both eventually were able to test out of their year of training and joined Potter, Weasley, Finnegan, and Daphne Greengrass in the second year of Auror training.

Finishing the Academy, they were given partners, her with Daphne and in a move that shocked everyone, no one more so than Draco, he was partnered with Weasley. Everyone expected them to kill each other—the Malfoys and the Weasleys had a long history of animosity to put it lightly. Surprisingly, the pair worked incredibly well together, balancing each other out in a way no one had anticipated. The two of them had one of the highest capture rates in the entire department.

Leaning his chair back as far as it would go, Draco stared over at her long, slender legs. They were slightly tan—she had just gotten back from holiday visiting her parents in Australia. Normally she wore slacks under her Auror robes but today she had worn a pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees. Trying to lean back just a bit farther to see more of her, the legs of his chair slipped, causing him to tumble backwards out of his chair, catching the attention of not only the witch in question but everyone else who happened to be in the office. Weasley had been walking back towards their shared cubicle, paperwork in hand and had to lean against Potter's desk, he was laughing so hard. Draco scowled at everyone, he could feel his checks warming in embarrassment.

Glancing over to see if she was laughing, Draco looked away quickly when he saw the sympathetic look on her face. Weasley finally stopped laughing long enough to offer him a freckled hand up.

"Alright there, mate?"

Draco scowled. "Fine, just slipped. Damn Muggle chairs."

Weasley barked out a laugh. " _ You _ picked out that chair you tosser. What were you looking at anyway?" He asked. "Or should I say who–"

Smacking the redhead on the arm, Draco shushed him. "Shut your big mouth, Weasel."

Eyes rolling before he scowled at Draco, Ron smacked him back. "You just need to ask her out, she'll say yes, I guarantee it."

"Stay out of it, yeah?" Draco said menacingly.

Raising his hands in surrender, Ron put the files he was carrying on the desk in front of Draco. "Fine, fine. All I'm saying is I know you want her, man up and ask her. I hear McLaggen has been sniffing around her."

That made Dracos blood boil. That prat McLaggen was a useless wizard and nowhere near on the level that Granger needed intellectually. She had gone on dates, even dated Finnegan for about seven months a couple years ago. Draco hadn't dated anyone at all. Not that there was a line of witches waiting to date the disgraced Malfoy heir. His mother occasionally made noises about him finding a wife and giving her grandbabies soon. He ignored her.

Thankfully it was a Friday. Draco bade Weasley goodbye, telling him he would see him the following afternoon for a pick up Quidditch game. Heading for the public Floo's in the Atrium, a tap on his shoulder pulled his mind away from thinking about what sort of take-away he wanted to get for dinner. Turning, he looked down into the warm brown eyes of Granger. She smiled up at him, brushing a lock of hair that had escaped from her bun behind her ear.

"I was busy with paperwork all afternoon but wanted to make sure you were alright?" she asked him kindly.

"Oh, of course, stupid chair just slipped. Thanks for checking on me though." He cleared his throat. "Big weekend plans?"

She laughed lightly. "Nope," popping her lips around the p. "What about you?"

"Quidditch tomorrow with the Weasleys, Potter, and Blaise. Just going to pick up take-away tonight, relax at home.”

The line for the Floo had steadily moved forward until it was Draco's turn. "I guess I'll see you Monday then. Have a good weekend, Granger." Before he could talk himself out of it, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a quick hug before hurrying into the Floo. Swirling away in bright green flames, the pleased look on her face was the last thing he saw.

* * *

It was near ten that evening when his Floo chimed, letting him know someone was requesting access to his flat. The magical signature registering as Hermione Granger. Shocked and curious, Draco granted her access and stood back from the fireplace. Green flames sprung up and she stepped out wrapped in a long black cloak, her hair down and wild. She looked up into his eyes, smirking slightly at the confusion he knew was written all over his face.

"Granger...what...is everything alright?" he managed to stammer out.

She brushed past him lightly, walking further into his large flat, the cloak still tight around her. "We've been friends for what is it now? Four years? This is the first time I've ever been to your flat. You've come to mine for game night and dinner with everyone else but no one has ever been to yours. It's lovely."

"Thank you?" he said, not sure why it came out as a question. Draco had no idea why she was there in his flat. "Why are you here, Hermione?"

"I can count on one hand the number of times you've called me that you know. I like when you call me by my name. I've been dropping hints for you. Lingering to talk to you after work, sitting next to you at the pub, touching you. I was sure you wanted me but you never made a move so I gave it up."

Draco's mouth was so dry, she was looking him directly in the eye, explaining to him how he had missed all the signs that she wanted him.

"Today though, confirmed it for me. I know you fell out of your chair while you were staring at me."

She was walking closer to him, her eyes looking him up and down, taking in the grey joggers and black shirt he was wearing. When she was close enough that he could have reached out and touched her, she stopped, cocked her head to the side, letting go of the cloak. Draco's eyes widened as he took in her naked body.

"Well?" Hermione asked him, pulling his attention back to her face. "See something you like?"

Draco gave her the signature Malfoy smirk and grabbed her arm, pulling her body flush with his.

"Witch, you have no idea."


End file.
